universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Locust Horde
This is a profile for the Locust Horde from Gears of War. Summary The Locust Horde, a race of subterranean monsters that attacked the humans on the surface to the point of near extinction. They wield all kinds of horrors that makes even a hardened warrior quiver in fear, they work to take the surface world for themselves. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Queen Myrrah (Locust Horde) *Queen Reyna (Swarm) Second-in-command *General RAAM (Locust Horde) *Speaker (Swarm) Military Leaders *High Priest Skorge (Locust Horde) *General Karn (Locust Horde) Champions/Elite *Matriarch (Swarm) Military Units Infantry *Drones **Cyclops **Grenadier ***Grenadier Elite **Flame Grenadier **Sniper ***Sniper Elite **Spotter **Gunner **Bolter **Beast Rider **Grappler **Miner **Hunter ***Hunter Elite **Rager **Savage Drone ***Savage Grenadier ***Savage Grenadier Elite ***Savage Marauder ***Savage Hunter *Juvie (Swarm) **Screamer **Popper Special *Theron **Theron Guard **Theron Sentinels **Theron Elite **Palace Guard **Savage Theron ***Cleaver Theron *Kantus **Armored Kantus **Savage Kantus *DeeBees (Swarm Infested) **Bastion **Reject **Stump *Scion **Boomshot Scion **Buzzkill Scion **Dropshot Scion **Ice Scion **Mulcher Scion **Warden Heavy *Boomers **Flame Boomer **Grinder **Butcher **Tremor **Mauler **Mauler Elite **Savage Boomer *Berserker Monster *Brumak **Swarmack *Wretch *Corpsers **Savage Corpser *Reavers *Hydra (Skorge's Mount) *Leviathan *Rockworms **Riftworm *Seeders *Torture Barges **Gas Barge *Bloodmounts *Tickers **Wild Ticker *Serapede *Shrieker *Shibboleth *Siegebeast *Tempest (Queen's Mount) *Kryll *Beast Powered Boats *Pouncer *Snatcher *Carrier *Swarm Beast *Swarm Flock **Swarm Leeches *Hive Beast *Kraken |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Butcher Cleaver *Boom Shield *Dual Chainsaw Staff *Explosive Flail Ranged weapons *Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Boltok Pistol Breechshot *Digger Launcher *Elite Sawed-Off Shotgun *Gorgon Submachine Gun *Hammerburst Assault Rifle *Hammerburst II *Multi-Turret *Nemacyst *Thumper *Torque Bow *Troika Heavy Machine Gun *Canker Explosives *Bolo Grenade *Ink Grenade *Kryll Grenade Ammunition Before their fall, there is a separate faction that was not particularly hostile to the main Locust: Savage Locusts. After their fall, the Locust would evolve into the Swarm. Territories Nexus * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Nexus became submerged underwater after sinking Jacinto) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Locusts * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 9: Atomic: Their civilization is vast in their ability to cover large parts of the planet via underground passage ways. They also have massive monsters that help them get far and ride for both travel and for war, though they are of this Tier, they have gun and explosive weapons akin to atomic and industrial age. Power Source Nature: Mutation Enhancements (The Locusts were born from exposure to the Immolation which enhances their physiology to make them stronger than the standard human) Psychic: Telepathy (Through the Queen by some unknown means, she is able to communicate with her warriors from far distances via telepathic communications) Hive Mind (The Swarm are capable of projecting a powerful mental connection with each other, which can extend their control to even machines, possibly even have their consciousness survive even after physical death) Conquest Stats Unknown: They are a people that lives underground, thus their conquest is unspecified, although it is noted that the hollows are spread out across the entire crust of the planet Sera. Power Stats DC: City: The Riftworm is capable of sinking entire cities just by burrowing under them. Unknown: Krylls storms that hit entire cities and eat everyone in it, labeled as "Life Wiper". Large Building: The High Priest Skorge is capable of cutting a armored tank in half with just just Chainsaw Staff. Large Building: Their large beasts such as the Brumaks and Seeders can destroy buildings and damage armored vehicles. Small Buildings: some of their smaller beasts and large weapons are capable of damaging smaller vehicles and large portions of buildings. Room: Locust heavy weapons and grenades can cause such damage as they cover a large area of effect. Wall-Street: Standard Locust Drones and Boomers attacking strength and weaponry. Durability: City: Riftworm was basically immune to all but the most devastating of human weapons. Large Building: Skorge and General Karn capable of tanking such attacks, such as a Lightmass bomb that destroyed a large museum and Gears guns that could match his weapons. Small Building: Large Beasts and Bersekers without the basics of armor are vulnerable to heavy weapons. Room: Boomers with shields can stop weapons lower than that yield. Wall: Boomers standard durability. Room: Drones standard durability. Speed: Hypersonic: Skorge can outpace several soldiers and even evade them with near instantaneous speed in a large room. Superhuman+: Flying Monsters speed. Athletic: Locust Drones sprinting speed. Peak Human: Wretches running speed. Athletic-Normal: Boomers running speed. Athletic-Normal: Brumaks walking and running speed. Skills Stats The Locusts are capable of surviving inside underground caverns for their lifetime spans (with the exception of toxic, unregulated mutagens such as the immulsion). They are capable of taming beasts which they can use are vehicles or weapons of war. They can seemingly reproduce at a high rate to make sure that they don't lose their civilization to extinction. Strengths/Pros As their name suggests, they are (at times) a ravenous horde that raids surface areas, killing and destroying everything in sight. They tend to use hit and run or sneak attack tactics with the use of their emergence holes in the ground. They are not at all savage or unintelligent, as their leaders have so proven, General RAAM takes a tendency to hack enemy comunications to listen in on their enemies movements. Later on, their tactics changed by taking prisoners to work as labours or just simply torture them. Weaknesses/Flaws Their biggest weakness is mostly their blind devotion to their queen which would at times lead them blindly to their deaths. They are easily vulnerable to biological or chemical weapons that is not of their own design. Wins/Loses Gallery Human-locust_war.jpg| Locusts delivering and surprise and devastating attack on the surface through emergence holes. Locusthorde.jpg| The Newly formed Locust Army. Nexus.png| Nexus, the subterranean capital of the locust. Queen_myrrah.jpg| Queen Myrrah, the undisputed monarch of the Locust Horde. Category:Tier 9 Civilization Category:Gears of War Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Comic Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Nature Category:Psionic